The fireman
by MissEmeraude13Writing
Summary: Kurt Hummel, en visite chez son amie Joyce, se retrouve coincé dans un incendie. Blaine Anderson, pompier, intervient sur les lieux. Prompt de Joycecasey391. Blaine!Pompier.


**Temps écriture OS: 5h15  
**

**Nombre de mots sans notes: 2 784**

**Disclaimers: Rien n'est à moi, tout revient à ses différents propriétaires.**

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine**

**Résumé: Kurt Hummel, en visite chez son amie Joyce, se retrouve coincé dans un incendie. Blaine Anderson, pompier, intervient sur les lieux.**

**Prompt de Joycecasey391: Blaine protecteur/sauveur de Kurt. Une romance découle du sauvetage. Cadeau pour toi ma belle!**

**Note de début:**

**Coucou!**

**me revoilà avec une petite OS sur le couple Klaine qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis en vacances en Bretagne et il fait vraiment très chaud! Mon stylo me glisse sans arrêt des mains, c'est très pratique pour écrire! Je vous conseille d'écouter Come What May (version Glee tant qu'on y est!) pendant que vous lisez!**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Vaughn's girl 59 pour sa correction et sa gentillesse permanente! Merci!**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**The fireman.**

* * *

« Kurt, dépêche-toi, l'émission va commencer ! »  
« J'arrive Joyce, laisse-moi une minute ! » Cria une voix.

Un jeune homme arriva, un saladier de popcorn dans les mains. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux laqués relevés dans une coiffure stylisée, des yeux bleus océan et une peau d'ivoire pour couronner le tout. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un jean slim noir moulant parfaitement de longues jambes, des bottes noires à lacets montants. Il portait une chemise bleue rappelant ses orbes océans et un gilet noir.  
Il s'assit aux côtés d'une jeune femme très belle, entourée de coussins, une télécommande à la main.

« Super ! On peut débuter notre marathon Broadway ! » S'écria Joyce souriante.

Les deux amis s'installèrent confortablement et la jeune femme lança le film. La musique de Moulin Rouge commença à résonner dans l'appartement.

* * *

Joyce souriait en écoutant Kurt chanter chaque chanson du film qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il a vraiment une voix merveilleuse ,songea t-elle en regardant son meilleur ami se lever pour remplir leurs verres.  
Le film tournait toujours mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme. Et puis, Kurt l'aurait sans doute incendié si elle avait arrêté le film ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La chanson suivante était Come What May, la préférée de Kurt, romantique dans l'âme. Ce dernier revint, l'air préoccupé.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Joyce.  
« Ça sent bizarre… » Déclara simplement Kurt en tournant sur lui-même.

Joyce renifla. Oui, son meilleur ami avait raison. Une odeur étrange imprégnait l'appartement. Une odeur de brûlé.

« TOC TOC TOC ! »

Kurt partit ouvrir la porte en courant, paniquant déjà. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses pires craintes. Des flammes tout autour de l'appartement de Joyce, encore indemne.  
Jeff, le voisin de palier de sa meilleure amie, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, essoufflé, de la suie partout sur lui. Derrière lui, Nick son mari, leur fille Sarah et quelques autres personnes entassées dans l'ascenseur.

« Il faut évacuer, l'immeuble prend feu ! Il ne reste que peu de place… Kho khof… Mais ce sera suffisant pour Joyce et toi ! L'ascenseur est… khof… le moyen le plus sûr de sortir d'ici… » Déclara t-il en toussant.  
« J'arrive ! » Hurla Kurt en partant chercher sa meilleure amie.

Il trouva Joyce, toujours assise sur le canapé, tétanisée en apercevant la fumée dans l'appartement. Kurt la souleva malgré sa quasi-absence de force physique. Joyce était paralysée au niveau de la ceinture. La peur de perdre celle qui comptait tant, lui donna la force de la soulever et de partir en courant vers la porte de l'appartement. Jeff la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Les gens s'entassèrent dans l'ascenseur et Jeff mit Joyce en sécurité  
Au moment où Kurt allait rentrer dans l'ascenseur, un morceau du plafond tomba, bloquant le passage, obligeant le jeune homme à s'écarter vivement . Les portes de la cabine se refermèrent, Nick les ayant lâché sous la surprise.  
« KUURT ! » Hurla Joyce, les larmes aux yeux, en voyant son ami bloqué par les flammes.  
Kurt observa l'ascenseur démarrer sa descente. Au moins elle est en sécurité, pensa Kurt en souriant doucement. Il observa les flammes autour de lui, le plafond se désintégrait petit à petit. Le brun évita un autre morceau et se replia dans l'appartement de Joyce.

Elle vivait au dernier étage, fort heureusement comme le feu commençait juste à consumer l'appartement. Kurt vit le mur couvert de photo-souvenirs concernant Joyce et lui. Le jeune homme tendit la main et arracha rapidement une photo. Celle-là sera sauvée, tout au plus pour quelques minutes. L'image représentait deux enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années à vue d'œil, souriant à pleines dents, de la glace tout autour d'eux . C'était son premier sourire après la mort de sa mère. Les flammes détruisaient tout, sans pitié, emportant avec elles toute une vie.  
Quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Kurt baissa les yeux. Gaga, son petit chaton qu'il avait trouvé un mois plus tôt se collait à ses jambes, apeuré. Kurt le prit dans ses bras, le petit corps tendu se détendant doucement sous ses caresses.

« Désolé mon beau, c'était le mauvais jour pour te présenter à Joyce… » Murmura Kurt à travers ses larmes.

Il aurait voulu que son bébé chat ne meure pas avec lui. Je ne serai pas seul, c'est déjà ça. Come what may débuta. Il toussa. Le jeune homme aperçut la télécommande abandonnée sur le canapé. Non, il n'allait pas… c'était son dernier jour… autant mourir en beauté ! Il augmenta le son pour couvrir celui des flammes puis s'allongea sur le canapé.  
Comme Joyce était handicapée, l'appartement était adapté en fonction, il n'y avait pas de tapis dans l'immense salon et le canapé et la télévision se trouvaient en plein milieu, éloignés des murs. Les flammes mettraient du temps à arriver. De plus, le sol était du carrelage. Il survivrait quelques instants de plus, quelques minutes de répit.  
Il prit Gaga et le posa à côté de lui, la photo près de son cœur. Les larmes coulèrent.  
« Ce sera bientôt fini, Gaga. Ne t'inquiète pas mon beau. Tout va bien se passer… »  
Il tombera sûrement dans l'inconscience bien avant que les flammes ne le dévorent. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

* * *

L'alarme retentit dans la caserne. Tous les pompiers bondirent et attrapèrent leur équipement. Blaine Anderson, pompier de 28 ans, grimpa dans le véhicule avec son collègue Sebastian Smythe et ils partirent aussitôt, sirène allumée.  
Blaine et Sebastian s'étaient engagés ensembles chez les pompiers il y a huit ans. Ils étaient les pompiers les plus expérimentés et aguerris de leur caserne, les autres étant plus jeunes qu'eux.  
Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incendie rapidement. C'était situé dans un quartier résidentiel, dans un immeuble de vingt étages, remarqua Blaine.  
Il descendit du véhicule, s'approcha de l'officier de police qui semblait diriger les opérations.

« Quelle est la cause de l'incendie ? » Demanda t-il pendant que ses hommes déroulaient les lances à eau.  
« Un bidon d'essence se serait renversé dans un garage du sous-sol. Une étincelle et voilà le résultat. »  
« Tous les habitants de l'immeuble sont-ils sortis ? »  
« Ce sont les derniers. Il y a 83 personnes vivant dans cet immeuble et avec ce groupe, nous avons le nombre exact, monsieur. »

Pas de victimes à déplorer, c'est déjà ça, songea avec bonheur Blaine.

« Il faut… Khof… Il faut… Kurt ! Il est… dedans ! » Hurla une jeune femme, dans les bras d'un homme sortant de l'immeuble.  
Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta. Quelqu'un était coincé dans l'immeuble ? Il se dirigea en courant vers la jeune femme, à présent dans une ambulance.  
« Quelqu'un est encore à l'intérieur ? » Attaqua t-il sans attendre.  
« Oui… Khof, khof… »  
L'ambulancier lui mit un masque à oxygène, la jeune femme ayant respiré trop de fumée.

« C'est Kurt Hummel, enchaîna un homme blond à ses côtés, 26 ans. C'est le meilleur ami de Joyce. Il était venu lui rendre visite et faire une soirée cinéma, comme ils ont l'habitude de faire assez souvent. »  
« Où l'avez vu la dernière fois ? »  
« On l'a perdu au dernier étage. Il allait monter avec nous dans l'ascenseur, car nous n'étions pas sûrs que les escaliers allaient tenir mais il dut s'écarter à cause d'un morceau de plafond qui s'est effondré. »  
« Merci, veillez sur votre amie. Sebastian ! Je te laisse les hommes et la suite des opérations ! Quelqu'un est encore là-haut, coincé au vingtième ! » Cria Blaine en courant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.  
« Fais attention ! Je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire l'aller et le retour par le même chemin ! »  
« Je comptais sortir par la fenêtre ! »

* * *

« Kurt ! Monsieur Hummel ! Kurt ! » Appela le pompier, toussant malgré son équipement.  
Il avait réussi à atteindre le dernier étage, malgré le mauvais état des escaliers. Il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois mais il avait tenu bon. Blaine se trouva devant la cage d'ascenseur. Personne n'était là mais une porte était ouverte. Il était peut-être retourné à l'intérieur.  
Blaine entra, ouvrit une fenêtre pour faire un signe à Sebastian, puis il retourna fouiller l'appartement. La plus grande partie était déjà brûlée. Il entendit une musique. L'ami de Joyce lui avait parlé d'une soirée cinéma. Il suivit la musique. Come what may, reconnut-il.  
Blaine atterrit dans un salon spacieux, à peine brûlé par les flammes. Les caractéristiques du salon expliquaient ce petit miracle. Par contre, la fumée était plus dense que n'importe où ailleurs dans l'immeuble. Il s'approcha du canapé et le contourna.

Allongé dessus, le plus magnifique jeune homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le fameux Kurt. Une peau pâle, parfaite, des lèvres rosées, des cils délicats. De longues jambes dans un pantalon moulant. Il avait l'air d'un ange au milieu de l'enfer. Une photo près du cœur et un chaton blanc lové contre lui, il souriait légèrement, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il semblait avoir accepté son sort.  
Kurt devait être inconscient depuis un moment. Il devait sortir le plus rapidement possible. Il sortit sa bonbonne d'oxygène et fixa le masque sur son visage. Le pompier ramassa la photo que l'ange avait sauvé, l'observa un instant puis rangea l'image précieusement.  
Il prit délicatement le petit chaton. Espérons qu'il soit toujours en vie, il était tellement mignon. Il le mit dans une poche, le chaton était vraiment tout petit. Il prit soin de laisser de l'air entrer dans la poche. Ensuite, il souleva l'ange. Il était si léger !  
Blaine retourna à la fenêtre, regarda en bas et put voir les pompiers et les policiers tenir un tissu tendu au-dessus d'un immense matelas de réception. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, repositionna le chat et Kurt, vérifia une dernière fois le lieu de l'atterrissage et partit en arrière.

* * *

Kurt bougea. Il était dans un monde de douceur. C'était ça, être mort ? Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. Il ouvrit un œil puis cligna plusieurs fois. Une forte lumière blanche lui agressa les rétines. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé les représentations du paradis ridicules, il semblait bien que le paradis… était blanc. Il réessaya, rouvrant doucement ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il observa les alentours. Il était… dans un hôpital ?  
« Il est réveillé ! Excusez-moi, monsieur ? » Entendit Kurt.  
Que… ? Où était-il ? Il se souvenait de l'incendie et… Une douleur dans son bras droit… il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Une fois que les médecins lui eurent posé trois mille questions au moins et fait passer une batterie de tests, Kurt se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il avait survécu. Ça tenait du miracle.  
Sa chambre était remplie de fleurs, plein de cartes de ses amis un peu partout. Il reconnut un dessin de Sarah sur son chevet et un bouquet de roses rouges. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ça ? Elles étaient magnifiques et leur parfum embaumait la pièce. Kurt sourit. Un bouquet de roses rouges…

« C'est Blaine Anderson qui te les a acheté. » Souffla une voix, le tirant de sa contemplation.  
« Joyce ! Tu es là ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! » S'écria joyeusement Kurt, en se redressant.  
« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais coincé dans un immeuble en flammes ! » Répondit doucement Joyce en s'approchant du lit.  
« Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux toujours être en vie… »  
« C'est grâce à Blaine ! »  
« Blaine ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Kurt.  
« Blaine, le chef de l'équipe de pompiers qui s'est occupé d'éteindre l'incendie. C'est lui qui t'as sauvé en bravant les flammes. Les roses rouges sont aussi de lui. »  
« Mais pourquoi m'offrirait-il des fleurs ? » Kurt ne comprenait pas.  
« Pour la même raison qu'il est venu te voir tous les jours depuis que tu es là et qu'il m'a posé toutes sortes de questions sur toi. » Glissa malicieusement Joyce.  
« Tous les jours ? Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? »  
« Deux semaines. »  
« Quoi ? Autant de temps ? »  
« Les médecins disent que c'est encourageant car ils avaient peur que tu ne te réveilles pas avec tout le dioxyde de carbone présent dans tes poumons. Ton cerveau n'a pas reçu d'oxygène pendant un moment et les séquelles auraient pu être graves mais tu es fort. »

* * *

Kurt réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus son chat et sa photo. Gaga n'était sans doute plus de ce monde… Les larmes montèrent. Il avait trouvé le petit chat dans la rue, alors qu'il faisait une ballade, Bad Romance tournant en boucle dans son MP3. Il était recroquevillé en boule dans un coin, maigre et tremblant. Il avait eu pitié et l'avait pris avec lui. Il l'avait lavé, nourri et l'avait emmené chez le vétérinaire. A la fin de la journée, Kurt avait un petit chaton propre, n'ayant plus de puces, vacciné et nourri. Ce chaton et lui étaient inséparables depuis.  
La première fois où il avait du travailler depuis l'adoption de Gaga, il était en retard car il ne supportait pas les miaulements de Gaga, grattant à la porte. Il y était retourné plusieurs fois pour le rassurer. Il l'avait finalement emmené avec lui à son travail. Ses collègues furent charmés et il devint la mascotte du bureau. Gaga lui manquait déjà…

« Bonjour. »

Kurt tourna la tête. Un homme un peu plus petit que lui, bien bâti, des yeux noisette, des cheveux… Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je passe la main dans ses cheveux ! Kurt, calme-toi… Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un de très beau vient dans ta chambre que tu dois lui sauter dessus. Il entendit un miaulement comme ceux de son Gaga… Gaga ?

« Gaga ! »

L'homme sourit et ouvrit une cage d'où sortit le petit chaton blanc, courant vers son maître. Il était en vie, ronronnant avec bonheur, se collant tout contre lui… Kurt pleura, heureux. Son bébé chat avait survécu !

« Merci ! » Souffla t-il à l'homme.  
« De rien ! » Sourit-il. Il sortit quelque chose de sa veste. « Je crois que ceci vous appartient. »  
L'homme lui tendit… La photo ! Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux à cet instant.  
« Je suis Blaine Anderson. Je ne veux pas vous paraître fou mais… vous voudriez dîner avec moi ? » Proposa t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
Peut-être que si finalement.  
« D'accord. »

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

« Merci pour le dîner, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. » Dit Kurt en marchant vers son lieu de résidence.  
« Cela m'a fait plaisir. J'ai aussi passé une excellente soirée. »  
« Merci aussi de m'avoir raccompagné. »  
Une fois devant la porte, les deux hommes se fixèrent. Blaine s'avança, caressa la joue du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
« A bientôt ! » Dit-il en se retournant.  
« A bientôt ! » Souffla Kurt, souriant.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard.

« Tu es amoureux de lui. » Affirma Sebastian qui rangeait son uniforme dans son casier.  
« De qui ? » Demanda Blaine.  
« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, je te connais trop bien. Tu es amoureux de Kurt, ce jeune homme que tu as sauvé d'un incendie cinq mois plus tôt. »  
Blaine ferma la porte de son casier et se tourna vers l'autre homme.  
« Et cela te dérange ? » Grogna t-il.  
« Non ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui tienne à toi et qui t'aime. » Déclara lentement Sebastian.  
Blaine se radoucit. Son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour lui.  
« Merci Seb'. Je te laisse, je dois le rejoindre. A plus ! »  
Le brun partit, Sebastian le regardant faire en souriant.

* * *

Blaine colla son oreille à la porte de l'appartement de Kurt. Il chantait. Il chantait Come what may ! Il adorait littéralement cette chanson. Déjà avant mais encore plus depuis l'incendie. Blaine avait pensé à l'hôpital que rien ne pouvait être plus beau que les yeux bleus océan que Kurt avait posé sur lui mais sa voix… Il était vraiment un ange descendu du ciel…

* * *

« Blaine… Mmmmmh… Encore… S'il te plaît… »  
Le brun s'appliqua à lécher consciencieusement le corps de l'homme sous lui, le préparant en douceur. Kurt était magnifique… Blaine embrassa Kurt quand il eut fini de le préparer.  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Depuis le début. » Confirma Kurt.

* * *

Un an plus tard.

« Kurt Hummel… Je t'ai rencontré inconscient dans l'appartement en flammes de ta meilleure amie Joyce. J'aurai préféré que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances mais je pense que je ne t'aurai peut-être jamais rencontré. Tu étais entouré de flammes. Come what may résonnant dans la pièce, ton chat Gaga couché près de toi. Et j'ai pensé voir un ange. J'ai appris à te connaître par la suite. J'ai posé plein de questions à Joyce pendant ton inconscience à l'hôpital. Je crois que j'ai dû la rendre folle à un moment… Et tu as accepté de dîner avec moi… Et nous voilà, un an plus tard. Tous les jours, je remercie le destin qui m'a fait te rencontrer. Je dois souvent me pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver car je suis tellement heureux à tes côtés.  
Donc Kurt Hummel, mon ange, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

…

« Oui. »

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Dois-je me cacher pour éviter les tomates?**

**Note de fin: Merci d'avoir lu. Si jamais il y a des reviews anonymes, la réponse se trouvera sur mon profil.  
**

**Pour plus d'informations sur mes publications/ histoires, voir mon profil.**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
